Valentine's Day
by Sonja Schreiber
Summary: An AU SMK proposal that I wrote based on a fantasy of me and Fox Mulder when I was laying home sick. Corniness Alert!


Title: Valentine's Day  
Author: Sonja Schreiber  
Feedback: sonjaschreiber@hotmail.com  
Summary: Lee has a special surprise. But will fate ruin   
it? (It's not as ominous as it sounds)  
Keywords: Romance, married, humor  
Notes: It's an AU. An alternate engagement story that I   
thought would have been better than being surrounded by   
criminals.  
  
The man in the car watched closely as the old woman locked   
up the house, got into her car and drove off. The   
Arlington home was finally devoid of witnesses. Mrs. Kings   
two sons had left for school hours ago, and now she was   
home alone. He knew this because it was her day off, and   
she had not been called away on a special assignment by   
her partner at IFF.  
  
He knew this little tidbit of information personally   
because he himself was her partner. And her boyfriend. He   
grinned at the juvenile sound of it. But he liked it. Lee   
Stetson was Amanda King's boyfriend. And, if everything   
went according to his brilliantly romantic plan, this   
February 14 he would be not only her fiancé, but her   
husband too.  
  
He stepped out of his 'Vette as suavely as possible with   
his long legs. He sauntered over to the house of his girl,   
and knocked on the door with one hand, while the other   
cleverly concealed a bouquet of flowers behind his back.   
After a few minutes, when nobody responded, he decided to   
ring the doorbell. Again, no one answered. Maybe she was   
in the back. He jogged to the back of the house and when   
at first glance he didn't see her, he took a quick peek   
into the house through the back door. The handle proved to   
open with ease, so he invited himself inside.   
  
A thorough investigation of the living area, kitchen,   
bathroom, and laundry room revealed to the agent, that   
Amanda was not downstairs, which left only one option.   
Flowers still in hand, he walked up as quietly as   
possible, trying not to cause her to panic if she should   
mistake him for a burglar. The door to her bedroom was   
slightly ajar, so he took the chance of perchance catching   
her dressing, which brought another smile to his face, and   
glimpsed through the crack.   
  
The first thing he noticed was the hot, heavy air that hit   
him full force in the face. Recovering from the blow, he   
also observed, though the curtains were drawn and the   
light was out, that tissues were laying all around a   
wicker basket next to the bed where a pile of blankets   
cocooned a body with a head of frizzy brown hair pocking   
out of the head of it.  
  
"Amanda?" he whispered loudly, not trying to disturbed   
her. His inquiry was answered by what could have been a   
grunt or a mumbled "what?". Being the ever curious agent,   
he decided to investigate further. Creeping up slowly to   
her bedside, he knelt down.  
  
"Hey. Amaaandaa." He sing-sang. Amanda responded by   
scrunching her eyes tight and mumbling something that may   
or may not have been an obscenity. Seeing her sore, red   
nose in desperate need of some Vaseline, he answered the   
question she didn't seem to be willing to. She had a cold.   
  
Lifting a sympathetic finger to her cheek, he felt her   
fever, and then rubbed it for a few moments before she   
finally spoke.  
  
"I hab a cold." She stated in a raspy, nasal voice.  
  
"I see that."  
  
"An a sore troat."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"An a eadache."  
  
"Poor Amanda. Anything else?" He asked, still rubbing her   
cheek gently.  
  
"An nasah congetion. An my ears urt"  
  
"Sounds like you've had a busy day. Have you taken   
anything?" he asked, taken the role of her caretaker.  
  
"No. I was afrai I woul drow it up."   
  
Hearing this, he went into her bathroom for a cup of water   
and some painkillers. He brought them back, and helped her   
sit up a bit so she could swallow. She laid back down, the   
entire time keeping eyes tightly shut. Removing his shoes   
and tie, he climbed on the bed gently, so he would jostle   
it, and took a position behind her, and began softly   
and gently rubbing her temples.   
  
"Hmmm." She purred. "Dat feels nice."  
  
"In a few minutes, when the pills kick in, you'll feel   
much better." He promised. Remembering her earache, and   
how when he was little, his mother would put something   
warm on his, he lifted his head, and placed his cheek on   
her ear, to keep the heat on it. He kept most of the pressure   
on his arm, so he wouldn't crush her, and her lack of   
objection told him that at least she didn't hate it. After   
half an hour, he finally noticed a difference in her body   
language, and she seemed to relax.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she replied, unable to hear him with both ears   
blocked. He lifted his head and looked down at her. She   
turned her head and shoulders to meet his eyes.  
  
"How you feelin'?" he asked again sleepily, feeling very   
comfortable with her in his arms.  
  
"My ead, my ear and my sinuses beel beder." She gave him a   
drowsy smile. "But," she rolled back on her side "I still   
beel bad".  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He put his chin on her shoulder   
and tried to look at her, but she closed her eyes again.   
  
"Amanda," he asked after a few minutes, "is that country   
music I hear?" He had noticed it about ten minutes after   
he had given her the pill, and he hadn't wanted to disturb   
her, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. She   
had told him once that she couldn't stand country music,   
and now it was playing ever so quietly in through the   
room.  
  
"My gfather usually lisdened do id when I wad ad school,   
'cause he gknew I didn't like id. So when I wad 'ome sick,   
I would 'ear id in is office. Ebery time he opened up 'is   
door, 'e was combin' up to my room, an' I could hear Tammy   
Wynette 'Sdanding by 'er man', and it would make me feel   
beder. So I 'isten do id when I'm sick, so maybe someone   
would come up do check on me." She gave him a cheeky grin.   
"It worked."  
  
"Oh. So you summoned my by mystical Amanda magic?"  
  
"Dat's right. You're helpless do id."  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." She burst into a tiny   
fit of giggle, biting her tongue, and Lee felt a swell of   
pride in himself for making her laugh.   
  
"Are you in the mood to do anything today?" He asked   
casually. She rolled onto her back and took his hand. He   
lay beside her, and they were both just looking at each   
other.  
  
"I still feel awful. Drugs wear off sooner or later. You   
should know dad beder dan anyone."   
  
"Yeah, your right. It's just…I was gonna ask you to marry   
me."  
  
Amanda grinned and brought his hand up to her chest and   
hugged it close to her heart. "You still can. You 'ave a   
beder chance of me saying 'yes' if I'm pumped up on   
drugs."  
  
"No, I mean I wanted to marry you. Today. Valentine's   
Day."  
  
"Ohhh." She reached out a touched his cheek. "Dat's so   
romantic." She cooed.  
  
"If we go to the courthouse in the next," he quickly   
glanced at his watch, "2 hours, we can still get married   
before they close. All you have to do is sign the papers.   
Every thing else is in order."  
  
"Bud I'm sick. I don' wan to look like an old bag when I   
ged marrie'."  
  
"You look beautiful. Let's go." He started to get up, but   
Amanda stayed down. "Come on. I brought you flowers and a   
ring and everything." He tried to give her the best puppy   
dog look he could. He was pleased to see her melt into   
submission.  
  
"You're awful." She exclaimed, and covered her face with   
the pillow he had vacated.   
  
"But you love me." He crawled on his hands and legs over   
her body, and stopped when his head was level with her   
pillow-covered face. "Come on," he begged lifting the   
pillow enough to begin kissing her shoulder and spoke   
between kisses "It'll be fun…just you…me…and the…justice   
of the peace…and rings…and the wedding night."   
  
She mumbled through the pillow, then threw it to the side   
and stared up at the ceiling. "I ate you." She huffed. She   
looked at him, and he stopped the kissing to look into her   
big brown eyes. "Gib' me derdy minutes."  
  
She crawled out from underneath him and walked stiffly   
over to the bathroom. Her hair was frizzy, her clothes   
wrinkly, and Lee had never seen anything more beautiful in   
all his life. When he heard Amanda in the shower, he   
quickly dialed the phone. While he waited for someone to   
pick up, he took the ring out of his pocket.   
  
"Hello? Is there a Mrs. West there? Mrs. West? It's me,   
Lee Stetson. Is everything ready at the courthouse? The   
boys are out of school? Great. We'll be there in an hour."  
  
He hung up as the door opened, and Amanda stepped out with   
a bathrobe on, and a towel around her head. When she   
looked up, she had a secret agent on his knees in front of   
her, with a ring in his hand.   
  
"I couldn't decide whether to do this traditionally or   
untraditionally." He grinned up at her when she smiled at   
him, and he went on with it. "Amanda West King. Will you   
do me the honor, and make me as your husband?"  
  
Amanda squatted down, leaned forward so their lips barley   
touched, and breathed a 'yes' before kissing his Amanda   
hungry lips. He fell down on his rear end, and pulled her   
into his lap, and put the ring onto her perfectly formed   
left ring finger. She lifted her hand and the diamond   
caught the little light slicing through the curtains, and   
sent rainbows all over her and Lee.   
  
Twenty four hours later, February 15, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson   
were laying in a hotel bed, surrounded by tissues and   
empty bottles of cough syrup and painkillers.  
  
Amanda rolled over to her new husband and greeted him with   
a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Mr. Sdendson."  
  
He replied with his eyes tightly squeezed shut. "I have a   
eadache."  
  
The End  
  
GRIN Cheesy, but it was a pretty good idea in my head when I was imagining it was Fox Mulder and ME! 


End file.
